Victori-yes
by omegafire17
Summary: At the end of Victori-yes, Cat and Robbie were stuck in the most awkward situation ever: stuck behind trash cans in only their underwear, six blocks from their homes. In the show itself, they didn't draw much attention to it other than the obvious, but what if more happened? RobbieXCat Oneshot (possibly more, see ending bit)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious in any way.

**Rating:** T

**Shame the show ended... still, despite the fact that scene was defying the radar right to the very edge of 'illegal', that was some prime sexual tension fuel right there :D Which is exactly what will happen here, in a light amount, as a continuation of that scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pajelehoochos!" the muggers yelled into the air, and only then did Cat and Robbie slowly stand up behind the trash cans... in their underwear (at least Cat had her bra, as they counted as underwear).

They glanced at each other, aware of the situation yet not particularly minding it (a fact Robbie was all too aware of). "How are we gonna get home?" Cat asked.

"I don't know" he said, knowing this was bad.

"We can't walk six blocks in our underwear" she said, after a sigh and a slump of the shoulders.

"Yeah, no kidding" he answered.

"What are we gonna do?"

The question, said in Cat's cute voice, made him really want to give her an answer. "Well we" he said slowly, in a faint 'Why not' tone. "We _could_ stay back here, and snoodle"

Cat laughed nervously a bit, then looked right at him. "Gross" she said simply.

Right. With a mental sigh, having half-expected that, he sank further behind the trash can.

* * *

The minutes went by as they tried to figure out what to do. They did agree that staying behind trash cans, while good for cover, still wasn't the best idea right in the middle of a street. So, they'd dragged two trash cans together (to keep the cover), and found a more off-the-street alley, so they wouldn't be seen that easily.

And despite the fact Robbie tried not to look at Cat, it was hard not to notice that she was in her underwear. While he'd always known she was petite and a little small, being half-naked showed she had some nice curves. Also, being a little shy over trying not to notice the obvious situation made her seem ever cuter... as did the pigtails, and her always-cute expressions. And he couldn't miss the fact that her underwear (both parts) matched her red hair.

"Maybe we could ride these trash cans home" Cat suggested, nervously giggling from her around-the-corner position. "It'd be fun, and no one would see us"

He was sitting on the ground near her, doing his best not to look up at her butt, then he sighed. "I don't know Cat" he said. "That might be dangerous this time of night"

"It'd still be fun" she said earnestly, then a car went by, only slightly loud from their position. Seconds later: "It would not be fun"

"We'll probably have to wait for an hour" he said, sighing as he stood up. "It may be dark, but it's not after midnight, so people will still be driving and occasionally walking"

"And we'd be seen" she said, in that cute blunt tone she could pull off, then she sighed. "I miss my pajelehoocho"

He looked at her, but didn't answer... mostly because he was thinking.

Despite the fact that she said 'gross' to his offer to 'snoodle', she'd never said flat-out 'No' to it (unlike with Pirates), which had faintly cheered him. Then there was the whole night at Cow-Wow, which she'd apparently tried to make him jealous by dancing with Sinjin... he admitted that had felt weird, but he had been on a date, and it'd be rude to ignore her. Then there was the whole bit during Tori's song, where they'd held hands and been considerably close.

Not to mention the fact that when he kissed her, she had definitely kissed him back briefly, and it hadn't been his imagination. He still didn't understand why she ran afterward, but he knew there was something happening in that cute head of hers...

"Cat" he said shortly, rubbing his head. "Um-"

She turned around, looking right at him. "Robbie, I told you I don't want to snoodle" she said. "Much as I like weird stuff, I don't know what that means"

He blinked, then after she glanced away, he smiled a bit... she liked weird stuff. Perhaps that meant she liked him (because let's fact it: he was a little weird), but didn't know how to respond to his affection, or something. "Actually, no, that's not what I was gonna say" he said quickly, much to her surprise.

"Really?"

"Really" he said gently. "I actually wanted to talk to you"

"What kind of talk?" she asked, then she brightened. "Can it be the funny kind?"

He chuckled a little. "Actually, I was thinking more of a serious talk" he said simply.

She looked down a bit. "That's not as fun" she said, in a blunt disappointed tone.

He smiled: even when she was disappointed, she was still so cute. "I know, but it's important" he said sincerely. "Please?"

"Okay" she said, her hands still nervously moving in front of her bra. Despite the fact that it was dark, he could still kinda see... and he assumed she could too. "What about?"

First, he sat down, and she eventually joined him at a close distance. "Why did you run away?" he asked a little quietly.

"Run away?" she asked, in a naive tone.

"When I kissed you" he continued, not sure how she'd react.

She gasped in fear, and scooted away from him. "Ah!" she breathed, her eyes a little wide. "My brother sometimes screams for no reason!"

"Cat, wait!" he cried out, getting closer and before she could run away again, covered her mouth with his hand and held her arm with the other one. "You can't just run away from the question!"

She struggled in his grip, and said something through his hand. Because it was muffled, all he really got was a vocal blur.

He sighed, then tilted his head. "Look Cat" he said, hoping to get through to her. "I don't why you ran away from me, but I definitely felt you kiss me back! And now that I look back on it, it definitely seemed like you were dancing with Sinjin to make me jealous. But ignoring that, you still held my hand, and I think you liked it when I rubbed your head bump"

"So why do you keep running?"

Cat stopped struggling, and he slowly removed his hands after a moment. Meanwhile, she simply played with her red hair, truly nervous. "We're friends right, Robbie?"

"Of course we are" he said gently, glad that she hadn't said they were just friends.

"I know you like me" she whispered shyly, glancing away. "And I... I do like you back, I do. But if we're together, that could change everything! And I don't want things to change; I don't want us to be like Beck and Jade!"

He blinked several times, and though he was thrilled she liked him back, he still wanted to ease her fears. "Cat, Beck and Jade are a couple in their own way" he said softly. "That doesn't mean every couple acts like them!"

"It doesn't?" she asked, surprised.

"Not at all" he answered, then simply held her by the shoulders. "Look Cat, if we became a couple, nothing would change how friendly we are to each other. In fact, there'd be more happy stuff"

"Oh, I love being happy!" she said brightly, her head tilted. "Wait, what stuff?"

"Well" he said, nervous, but only because she might freak out again. "Kissing, for one thing"

She made a shy gasp sound, but she didn't run away, to his relief. "That" she started to say, only to stop for no reason. "That is pleasant"

"And there's more, like holding hands" he said gently, slowly moving a hand onto her arm, hovering around her wrist. She looked down at this, her own hand moving slightly in response, but still hesitant. "Come on, Cat, if you like me and I like you, why shouldn't we?"

"I don't know" she answered shyly, her hand slowly moving onto his, just like that night at Cow-Wow. He smiled, intertwining his fingers with hers, sitting a little closer, and she didn't mind.

"Come here" he said gently, which got her attention when he started moving his head closer.

"Is this another secret?" she asked nervously, her hand grasping his a little harder.

He chuckled slightly; she wondered if he was gonna kiss her again. "No, just this" he whispered gently, gently guiding her head to touch foreheads with his. "See? Isn't this nice?"

Her eyes brightened a bit, and she smiled. "Yeah"

"And is my hand too sweaty" he asked. Probably a bad time to ask that, but it had been bothering him...

She giggled, still smiling. "No, it's like a fish" she breathed happily. "I like fish"

He breathed in relief, chuckling nervously. "Cat" he stated softly, smiling when she said "Hi' in response. "I want to make you happy, and I feel we'd both be happier as a couple. So please... can we be one?"

She glanced down, silent for a few moments, but he was willing to wait. "Kissing makes you a couple, correct?" she asked, so cute it was almost unbearable.

He simply nodded slightly, smiling.

She giggled again, then she got shy again, and slowly half-closed her eyes. He saw her leaning forward, and he slowly did the same... and when their lips touched, it was the best feeling ever. It only lasted about two seconds, but he didn't mind.

She merely giggled again. "Okay" she breathed, her eyes bright. "I'm your girlfriend"

He smiled at her, then gently hugged her to him, much to her surprised gasp. Still, she hugged him back, and neither of them noticed or cared that they were still half-naked. They stayed that way for awhile, until another car came by and surprised them out of each other's grips... but they merely laughed at the situation.

"Oh, and Cat?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned forward, and rubbed his nose against hers. The sound she made in surprise was somewhere between a gasp and a giggle.

"That's what snoodle means" he whispered gently. He wasn't completely weird after all.

* * *

Much to Cat's surprise, kissing could last anywhere from a second to minutes-long. Sadly, they had little else to do since cars were still going by with moderate frequency.

Unfortunately though, the happiness at being Cat Valentine's boyfriend had only increased his awareness that both of them were in their underwear... but he tried to restrain any thoughts of that nature; they'd only been boyfriend and girlfriend for an hour after all, so this was way too early.

Of course, ever since Cat had discovered that tongues could enhance the pleasure of kissing (he swore that had been an accident on his part; he hadn't meant to do that so soon), it'd been hard to deny that desire. She found it 'wet, gross and pleasant at the same time', in her own words, so of course she was really into it.

Cat eventually pulled away from him, gasping heavily as they both recovered their breath. "Oh Robbie" she breathed, nervously laughing again. "That was so good. It was almost as good as bibble"

Despite the fact that he was still getting his breath back, he laughed a bit. Cat never changed... though he did enjoy when she held him close, and he did mean _real_ close. "Well, glad you enjoyed it" he said, then discreetly glanced down the street; there hadn't been a car for awhile. "There are other good feelings for a couple, but it's still early for that. And also, I think it's been long enough; we should try riding in that trash can"

"But before we do, what are these other good feelings?" Cat asked innocently.

He got nervous, and tried to back up a little. "Uh, well" he struggled, trying to throw her off verbally. "Like I said, it's much too early to mention them, let alone do them"

"No really, what are they?"

Her cheerful innocence to know struck him speechless for a bit, struggling to make sounds out of his mouth... then: "I'll tell you later!" he said quickly, picking her up at the waist to her vocal surprise (but avoiding anything he shouldn't be touching), and carrying her toward the trash can. "Get in" he continued, lifting her up.

"Wait, when's later?" she asked a little loudly, even as she got in thanks to him. He climbed in with a struggle after rolling it out onto the street, "Just later" he said, hoping that would satisfy her.

* * *

_Some time later_

The trash can rolled along the road really slowly... it'd take them another hour at least to get home.

"You sure we can get home like this?" Cat asked, still nervous.

Maybe it was his arm around her shoulder (which he was doing more to grip the other side of the trash can). "Yeah, from here it's all downhill" he said, saying it to convince himself as much as her.

Cat sighed. "Well, we're not going very fast"

"I know" he said, not that he particularly minded on the inside: he liked being close with Cat, even if he wished they were more clothed.

"Maybe it'll seem faster if we both say 'Whee'" she said a little brightly.

He smiled, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot" he said simply.

"Wheeeee!" they said loudly, the trash can still rolling down the street slowly. "Wheeeee!"

* * *

**So yeah, 'snoodling' means to generally rub noses together affectionately, or another way of saying snuggle. There is a third meaning, but it doesn't apply to Cat and Robbie... and it's best left at that, trust me.**

**Still, if you want, there can be a lemon continuation of Cat wanting to know ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**So, by popular demand, the fanfiction of Victori-yes will be continued ;) And I apologize if anyone thought this Author's note was the second chapter XD**

**Of course, putting the mature stuff as the second chapter would force me to change this fanfiction's rating to M... which wouldn't be fair to the first chapter, which is T at worst. So instead, it'd be posted as it's own fanfiction in the M section, by name of Victori-yes: Lemon (yeah, not exactly original, but it's accurate lol). And that way, people who simply enjoy the expansion to the show's scene (Victori-yes) can enjoy it, and those who want 'more' can enjoy that too, while still enjoying the original.**

**Just to let you all know. And if you don't see it yet, wait a few hours (I did just post it recently lol, as of this Author's Note)**


End file.
